Dealing With Pain
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: She hadn't dealt with what had happened a year ago. How does her friends and a certain Weasley twin help her through the process of dealing with pain when an accident occurs that brings back all those aweful memories? For the Twin Exchange May Challenge.


**Hey everyone! This story is for the Twin Exchange May Challenge. Theme is the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, the prompts are quilt and mouse, the pairing is Hermione/George and I'm using all three quotes: "Get Him", "Revenge" and "Look out below!"**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>It was the day, the day everyone didn't want to come; the one year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Everyone but George and Harry were in the sitting room when they heard a loud, high pitched cackle. It made everyone's hair stand on end as it sounded so much like Bellatrix's laugh, only deeper, but she was dead and they knew it. What was going on?<p>

Both Harry and George came rushing down the stairs, two at a time. Harry was trying to catch a laughing George. Harry's face was red and everyone could tell he was mad. George and Harry raced around the kitchen table, both stopping on opposite sides. They stared at each other, trying to figure out the other's next move. It was George who moved first and ran into the sitting room with a short chuckle at Harry's expense, as George was a fast runner because of his long legs and thin frame.

As George ran into the sitting room he came to a dead halt. Harry, who had started to chase him, slammed into his back causing him to stumble forward. Harry looked at George, wondering why he stopped so suddenly, and went to look at what George was looking at. He saw everyone watching them, but that wasn't what took him off guard. He looked around at all the glares they were now receiving from the once terrified group. Both boys paled as Molly Weasley stood. He was wondering if this was all because of them running in the house, but he had a feeling it wasn't.

"What in Merlin's name were you two doing? Do you know how much you scared us? Whatever you did it sounded like Bellatrix was back! When you came down we about hexed you into the next century!" And that wasn't a lie, when that laugh came everyone went for their wands, waiting for an attack. Even though it had been a year everyone still was on edge. Death Eaters were still out there and hiding.

"Will you please explain?" George and Harry looked at each other, Harry giving George a look. George nodded, knowing that this was his problem to make right.

"It was my fault, Mum. I was trying a new product. It is a laughing charm; it makes it so you can't talk but laugh. When you do try to talk all you do is laugh. When you try to sound angry, well, you heard what that sounds like. Harry wasn't too happy when I used him as a guinea pig, he came and yelled at me or tried to. That was why it sounded so loud. It didn't work right and I really wanted it to. It was going to be a prank dedicated to Fred, he loved to laugh." At the sound of the soft, broken voice at the last sentence, it made their glares soften, everyone but one. There was one person missing from the group that was standing around, Hermione.

"Hey guys, where is Hermione?" Harry looked around

"I don't know, she was here before." Ron looked worried. No, he and Hermione weren't together. They had tried the whole romance thing and decided that they were more brother and sister, like her and Harry but in a different way, they didn't have the bond.

Bill Weasley raised a hand to quiet the group. They looked at him questioningly until they heard something, whimpering. They looked around the room until they spotted what looked like a ball, of the material Hermione's dress was made off, in a corner of the room. Harry quietly went over to her, she was shaking violently. He rested a hand on her shoulder. When he did this she tensed immediately. This scared everyone; they had never seen her like this before, even after the torture.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, looking on at his best friend with concern. Molly really wanted to go and comfort the girl, her motherly instincts were trying to take over but she fought to push them back. She wanted to tell Ron to take the girl to her room and let her rest as she was probably in shock, but no, this wasn't her place. It was her time to stand in the back, let others help. Hermione needed someone who understood, needed people like Ron and Harry. Molly had only seen death, she hadn't been physically hurt or tortured, but those around had in some way or another. She was having trouble watching all this happen without her taking control, so she said she had some errands to run and disapparated out.

"N-n-no. I-i-is she g-g-gone?" a small, scared, childlike voice asked. This made everyone's hearts break. Hermione actually admitted she wasn't ok, it was a first and not something they were happy about.

"Hermione, it wasn't her. She is dead, you don't have to be afraid."

"B-b-b-but that was her laugh. I would know it anywhere." Came an adamant reply.

"Hermione, look around you. You are safe."

Hermione slowly lifted her head from the crook of her arm, where she was hiding her face. Her pale, tear streaked face looked around at her, trying to believe that she was at the Burrow and not Malfoy Manor. When she got her head right and finally under stood that this wasn't a dream and that she was at the burrow and the war was over and Bellatrix will never be seen again, she broke. Sobs shook her body as Ron and Harry held her. George came over and laid a hand on her knee, rubbing back and forth across it in a soothing motion. Ginny also came, standing behind the couch that they were sitting on, rubbing Hermione's back with one hand and Harry's, her boyfriend, back with the other. She had tears running down her face, hurting for her friend. Both boys, Harry and Ron, had tears in their eyes at the sight of their best friend, the friend who was their rock, breaking. Finally, after a while, she was breathing softly, still in the arms of her two best friends and brothers, sleeping.

"She must've not dealt with it. She has been holding it in this whole time. Just like her, not wanting to show weakness. Now she is paying for it." Percy Weasley, the usual pompous attitude now gone and replaced with concern at the girl in front of him, observed.

"She's been having nightmares, every night since. She made me promise not to say anything and I think she didn't want me to know, but with being in my room it would have been hard to hide that. She made me put silencing charms over our room so no one would hear her. The first time was terrifying, she wouldn't wake up, and she kept on screaming. That went on for an hour. After that she wouldn't go back to sleep. She hasn't slept a good night since the war. She has used spells so you all wouldn't notice and you all are so oblivious to the fact that she used to not drink coffee at all, now she is drinking at least a pot or two a day!" The facts that Ginny just gave them made them feel like idiots, the worst friends and brothers anyone could ask for. They were to protect her and they had failed.

George stood up and went to the window to look out. He felt really bad, he didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't want to see Hermione, or anyone for that matter, hurt. He kind of understood how she was feeling. It was like a part of him was still there, in the past, watching his brother, his other half, die. He wished he could take her pain, but he couldn't, she had to deal with it. Dealing with it was the only way to make it go away. When he had to go through the process of dealing with Fred's death, it was painful. The only thing that was different was that Hermione wasn't dealing with the pain of death, she was dealing with the pain of her own torture, something that happened to her. No one could understand what that was like. Well, maybe Harry.

George could hear Harry and Ron talking quietly as not to wake the sleeping girl who was half in Ron's lap and half in Harry's. He caught snippets of their conversation but one word stood out, the word "Revenge." So, his little brother and adopted brother were going to try to get him back. He couldn't blame them; Hermione was their friend, their sister. They didn't want to see her hurt so why let the person, who made her cry and bring back painful memories, go without punishment? The only thing that sort of scared him, yes Ron can scare him, was what they were planning.

George stood there; the others were still gathered around the still sleeping Hermione. He turned to look at the scene, his eyes drawn to the girl who looked so small, so fragile. At that moment he knew, he knew that he loved her. He had always loved her, from the first time she came to Hogwarts. She had been, and still was, his crush. A crush that had turned into something more, especially after he heard what she had gone through and how strong she is. After the battle he had fallen in love with her, after she had comforted him when Fred had died. She was his everything, all he ever thought about, and she didn't even know it. Now he was afraid to tell her, why would she love him after what he did?

Hermione stirred, her head was throbbing and her face felt weird, like something had dried on it. She felt arms around her and she knew that she was sleeping on someone, but she couldn't remember what happened to get her there. She heard mumbling and the word "revenge" then the phrase "get him" was said, and wondered what was going on and who was getting revenge on whom.

Finally, as though a door was opened by a gush of wind, she remembered. She remembered the laugh, her heart almost coming out of her chest as she raced for hiding. She remembered the gentle voices telling her that it was ok and how Harry had to show her that Bellatrix was not around and wouldn't be around because she was dead. She remembered how she had curled up in Harry and Ron's arms and sobbed. That must be where she was, still in the arms of her two best friends, her brothers. But, she wished she was in someone else's arms at that moment.

George, she knew he didn't mean it. She had heard his apology and what had happened, but at that moment it didn't register because she was blinded by fear. Now she felt foolish, being weakened by just a laugh. How could that have happened? She wasn't weak, she couldn't be weak. She was the brightest witch of her age for Merlin's sake! How could she have thought that Bellatrix was there when she is clearly dead, Molly killed her? It didn't make sense to her.

She opened her eyes to two worried faces staring at her. She got up from her cramped position of lying across Harry and Ron, her head in the crook of Harry's neck. She looked around and saw that everyone had the same look of worry on their faces and Ginny looked like she had been crying. There was one face that wasn't there, one that she wanted to see. She looked around some more and finally found him over by the window, looking back at her.

George watched as Hermione slowly untangled herself from the boys. Both tightened their grip on her at first, but saw that she wanted to be let go. She slowly got up and with everyone watching her, started to make her way towards him. He was afraid of what she was going to do or say to him. Would she slap him or hex him into the next century? He knew of Hermione's wrath and knew that it rivaled his mother's, both he and Fred vowed never to get on Hermione's bad side but it looked like he was now. He looked over to the other and saw the worry still etched on each face. He couldn't tell if it was for her or him or both. When he looked back she was standing in front of him, looking at him. She started to speak.

"I'm sorry." A confused look came over everyone's faces. Why was she apologizing?

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. It was dumb of me to think that she was there. She is dead, she can't harm me anymore! You were trying to make something for Fred, something to remember him by and I ruined it by a stupid memory. Please forgive me." There was silence. She was asking for forgiveness for something that is normal. Well, normal for other, not normal for her apparently.

"Hermione, there is nothing to forgive. What happened was a normal response; your body reacted like normal to that laugh, even if it wasn't real." George tried to reason but Hermione wasn't going to have any of it.

"No, I made a fool of myself over a stupid little laugh. It was childish. I'm an adult, I should be acting like that."

"Hermione…" George started but stopped when he saw everyone watching and listening. This wasn't a conversation to have with everyone around.

"…Lets go outside. I think we need to talk about a few things." Hermione hesitated before nodding and slowly followed him out the door. When out of the Burrow the two headed for a nearby tree, one that happened to be Hermione's favorite to read under.

"Hermione," George started, "don't be so hard on yourself. Can I ask why you hadn't dealt with it? Today would have been easier if you had."

"I know, but I didn't want to. I'm one of those people who pushes bad memories into the very back. I've wanted to deal with everything, but I was too afraid. Ever since the war, even though I know she is dead, I still think she is out there. I know, deep down, that she isn't coming back and that I'm safe. But, the rest of me is still in war mode, still on the look. I've been having nightmares and all of them are of her coming and capturing me. I wake up before it ends, but I know she kills me. I guess I have gotten used to it, have accepted that that is my new life." Hermione spoke softly. George had put his arm around during the explanation. He couldn't understand how anyone could accept that as life.

"Are you going to try to deal with it now?"

"I'm going to try, yes. I might need help." She said with a small smile.

"I don't know if I can, but I will try my hardest to help and I think everyone else will too."

"Thanks George, you are a great guy."

"You're welcome and you are a great girl." George smiled brightly.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I-I Love you." George looked up from his shoes and into her eyes. She really truly loved him, he could see it. He could also see the fear of rejection and spoke quickly to diminish it.

"I love you too, Hermione. I love you so much." Right then he leaned down and kissed her softly. She allowed him to explore and soon they were lightly snogging. After a few minutes they parted and she laid her head on his shoulder, both watching the clouds overhead and commenting on the shape.

It was an hour later and they were still there; just lying there and talking here and there, but mostly just enjoying each other's company and comfort. Both George and Hermione remembered the anniversary and had little talks here and there about the people who they lost, especially Fred. Hermione comforted George as he talked a little about his late brother and he listened and comforted her as she told him more about her time at Malfoy Manor.

Molly had come back and was happy everything was bad to good. She was also excited to hear from Ginny about her son and Hermione. Ginny, always the one to want to know, had gone and spied on George and Hermione and she saw the kiss that they shared. To say everyone was happy for them was an understatement, they were elated but they decided to wait for the couple to tell them before congratulating them.

Both Harry and Ron snuck outside; Molly had forbidden anyone from going out and disturbing the two newly found lovers. That didn't stop the two former evil slayers from risking Molly's wrath to try to get revenge on George, not only for what happened to Hermione but also what happened to Harry. What they had planned was to sneak to the tree that the two were under and climb up it. After that they were going to drop a mouse in front of them, a mouse looking similar to Scabbers. The tree part was tricky. Both Hermione and George had great hearing and it was hard to climb without rustling the branches, but they made it. Both of the victims were laying back and looking up at the sky when they heard…

"Look out below!" In a squeaky sounding voice. A rat that looked familiar dropped in front of them and, before it could run off, was caught in a levitating spell by Hermione. She looked up and called out.

"You really think we are that oblivious? This rat is nowhere near like Scabbers, he isn't missing a toe. Come down Harry, Ron." Harry and Ron climbed back down the tree to the cuddling couple. The two boys sat down on either side.

"Will it was worth a try." Ron said

"There was, still is and will always be only two pranksters in this family." George said adamantly. There was silence for a while as the four watched the sky. Ron bumped Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you two. And, George, if you hurt her you'll have Harry and I to go through." Putting on a protective, brotherly tone to show George that he meant business. George didn't laugh or make any snide remarks, only nodded his understanding. He understood that these three would always be together, would always protect one another. He could do nothing about it but accept it.

They sat there and a while later everyone came out and joined in on the cloud watching and then, as it got dark, star watching. Hermione had fallen asleep on George's shoulder and was lightly snoring, he smiled at this little insight to his girl. She shivered as a cool breeze blew over the group and he picked her up. He told everyone that he was taking her inside. He took her up to the room she shared with Ginny and laid her down on the bed. He watched her for a little while before going into his room and bring in a quilt, his quilt.

Hermione, half asleep, cuddled deeper into the quilt and sighed as she inhaled the scent that was George and felt a light kiss on her brow. This was what she had been wanting all along, George. She never knew how to show him her feelings and what had happened today wasn't how she saw it happening, but she was glad it did.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope it was what you expected. Please review, criticism is welcome.<strong>


End file.
